Christmas with the shepherds
by robintheaspiringtactician
Summary: This story consists of one-shots mainly revolving around the avatar talking to one of the other shepherds at Christmastime. I will accept requests for one-shots, but the requests will be answered in order received and how many requests for the one-shot there are.
1. RobinxLissa

**Author's note: ****Hello readers, I am robintheaspiringtactician.****I was feeling in a Christmas-y mood Truth be told, I came up with this idea spur-of-the-moment.****This story will consist mainly of the avatar talking with one of the other shepherds.****You can request one-shots, but the requests will be answered in order of place and how many votes for the one-shot there is.****I can try and write female avatar one-shots, but I can't guarantee they will be good**

**Here is a few pairings I plan on doing**

**RobinxAnna**

**RobinxCordelia**

**This story is a gift to the readers of "The Tactician and The Dancer".**

**This chapter is dedicated to Edward Suoh who has this awesome RobinxLissa story called "Memories". I know he is a RobinxLissa fan, so Merry Christmas Edward Suoh.**

**This story might not be more than one chapter, but if it does continue note that I do not have an updating schedule.****I write worse under pressure and I don't like making promises.**

"Hey guess who, Robin." a pair of hands covered Robin's eyes.

"Lissa, I know it's you." Robin didn't even flinch.

"Aw, why are you in here in this stinky place? It's Christmas, you should celebrate with the rest of the Shepherds." Lissa stopped covering Robin's eyes.

"This workplace suits me quite fine, thank you. Just because everyone is having fun, doesn't mean that I can, I have to respond to the people's complaints about the country." Robin started writing a letter.

"Come on, you are going to turn into a risen if you keep this up." Lissa pulled Robin's left arm.

"They would be better off if I didn't come." Robin yanked his arm back.

"THAT'S NOT TRUE." Lissa puffed up her left cheek.

"Name someone other than Chrom who would want me there."Robin continued writing his letter.

"Plenty of people… like me." Lissa held her hands behind her back and looked down at the ground, blushing.

"I didn't hear that last part." Robin put down his pen and looked directly at Lissa.

"Um, nothing, but if you won't come to the party, I am going to bring the party to you." Lissa ran off.

"Why do I have a bad feeling about this?" Robin imagined all the Shepherds in his office. Vaike throwing books around, Gaius snooping around for candy, Sumia tripping and knocking over Robin's 'organized' stacks of books, and Tharja picking up his hair for whatever reason Robin didn't know.

A few minutes later

"Heya, Robin I'm back." Lissa flung the door open. Robin swallowed hard and prepared for the worst as he looked up from his desk.

"It's just you not the rest of the Shepherds." Robin raised one of his brows.

"Don't sound so disappointed. I'm plenty entertaining by myself." Lissa winked.

"That is true." Robin tilted his head to the side slightly and looked up.

"I brought you a gift, no need to thank me." Lissa held out a parcel with a bow on the top that fit in the palm of her hand.

"Thanks." Robin took the gift and looked at it closely and then lightly shook it.

"Open it." Lissa said anxiously.

"Okay." Robin opened the box and a frog hopped out. "AH, LISSA." Robin glared at Lissa.

"HAHAHA, that haha was priceless. You hahaha thought you were going to haha get something nice and you got a frog." Lissa fell down on the floor, still laughing.

"That wasn't funny." Robin pouted and the frog jumped onto Robin's head.

"It looks like he likes you." Lissa pointed at the frog atop Robin's head.

"Shoo, I shouldn't have expected anything less from you, Lissa." Robin whacked the frog off his head.

"That wasn't very nice to say. I did get you something else, see." Lissa held out another larger parcel.

"Okay, this better not be another frog." Robin hesitantly opened the box. Inside was a scarf that was red and white striped.

"Ta da, I made it myself." Lissa put her hands on her hips.

"Really?" Robin had a surprised look on his face.

"After a few pokes, I finally got it." Lissa showed her palm which was wrapped in bandages.

"Thank you, Lissa. I love it." Robin wrapped the scarf around his neck.

"Is it nice or is it nice?"

"Hard to say which, but it is nice… I also have a gift for you, but I might regret giving it to you." Robin pulled out a box from under his desk.

"Oooh, what is it?" Lissa said excitedly.

"I saw it in town and I thought of you." Robin blushed.

"A book?" Lissa looked at the cover and it said '100 ways to prank someone'. "Thank you, Robin. This is going to be awesome." Lissa ran off before Robin could say another word.

"Why do I have a feeling that I have unleashed a monster?"


	2. LaurentxNoire

**Author's note: ****Well, it looks like my story has caught some people's attention.****This request was made by Patient 0 zero one of the first readers of "The Tactician and The Dancer".****He asked me about this in one of my reviews in my story, but my story mainly focused on Robin and Olivia and their children's romance.****Plus I had planned to pair Inigo with Noire already.****I hope this answers his request.**

**To the readers of The Tactician and The Dancer, I made a poll for "Who should Morgan end up with in "The Tactician and The Dancer?""****Cast your vote there please.**

"This is quite heavy." Noire put down a crate with various Christmas decorations.

"Noire." Laurent tapped her lightly on the shoulders.

"Ahhh, Oh it's just you Laurent." Noire let out a breath of relief.

"Might I inquire about the actions you were just partaking in?" Laurent looked at the crate that Noire was just lifting.

"You mean bringing the decorations from storage?"

"Indeed. Would you care to explain why you participated in this action solitarily?" Laurent adjusted his glasses.

"Well, I thought that the decorations should come from the storage area." Noire twiddled her fingers

"Unacceptable. Noire, we have conversed in a conversation regarding this topic before." Laurent said firmly.

"I know we did, but it is the middle of the night and I didn't want to wake anyone."

"If you are insisting on transporting the decorations immediately, I am accompanying and assisting you." Laurent started walking in the direction of the storage area.

"NO. I mean I couldn't trouble you, it's the middle of the night." Noire said panicked.

"Nonsense, it is my pleasure in assisting you. I insist." Laurent continued walking.

"But I." Noire tried to catch up to Laurent but he was walking fast. 'I can't let him go to the storage area that's where I am hiding his gift. I have to outrun him.' Noire thought to herself before dashing into a sprint.

"What is the exact reason for your sudden increase in velocity?" Laurent said as Noire passed him at an alarming rate of speed.

'Can't let him see his gift.' Noire thought in her head.

"You're cannot possibly be under the impression that you are going to sprint ahead of me and try to do all the labor solitarily." Laurent started running faster. Noire ran into the storage area and took a parcel with incomplete wrapping and tried to look for a place to hide it. Laurent ran through the door, but unfortunately Laurent was moving pretty fast and did not have enough time to stop.

"My most sincerest apologies Noire, but the velocity at which I was travelling at made it difficult to stop abruptly." Laruent got up and dusted himself off. Laurent extended a hand to help Noire get back up.

"It's fine."

"What is that in your hand?"

"Nothing." Noire put both her hands behind her back.

"I am curious to find out whatever 'nothing' you are so desperate to hide."

"I can't show you…yet." Noire backed up

"Why not you have piqued my interest with the 'nothing' behind you?" Laurent said like… well a kid at Christmas.

"INSOLENCE I SAID I CANNOT SHOW YOU YET. WAIT FOR A FEW HOURS." Noire went into a rage.

"If that is your request then I shall not argue with it." Laurent said as he left.

"Did I just? Oh no. Wait Laurent, here you can see it." Noire ran after Laurent and gave him the crudely wrapped parcel.

"This is the encyclopedia regarding new scientific theories." Laurent gasped in shock.

"I heard you talking to Anna about the encyclopedia so I asked around town a bit and found nothing. I asked Severa and she knows the market square extremely well and she found it. So what do you think?" Noire twiddled her fingers.

"I will make extreme use of this, my thanks."

"Merry early Christmas." Noire smiled.

"And to you." Laurent started walking away.

"Wait Laurent, you're supposed to wait till tomorrow to give the gifts."

"I am eager to utilize the properties of this book, now. I know what you are planning on presenting me with already, so why waste time?" Laurent said confused.

"Because you're supposed to do it tomorrow and um yeah." Noire said nervously.

"Is it not logical to use items that you can use now rather than wait?"

"But you're supposed to….. IMBECILE, WAIT TILL TOMORROW." Noire pointed an arrow at Laurent.

"Have I spoken out of turn? Noire wait, Noire cease propelling your arrows at me." Laurent ran off with Noire chasing him.


	3. RobinxPanne

**Author's note: ****I'm back with another Christmas one-shot tada. To let you know, these one-shots should continue up until the end of January I think. Oy writing a one-shot with Laurent requires a thesaurus, I finally answered that request though. This request was made by EVmeatdrummer. If you ask me why I answered his request and not the others that were made before is because his begging and pleading reminded me of myself begging for RobinxOlivia in some other fanfictions. This might be the final chapter of this story because it is now past Christmas now and I am not sure if anyone wants to read Christmas stuff after Christmas. I haven't posted anything for a while because my computer wasn't working so I was downgraded to writing on an iPod. I couldn't post anything during the break. I know this wasn't very many one-shots, but at least I now know that I can write other Fire emblem awakening fanfiction and not just RobinxOlivia**

"What's going on here?" Robin said as he saw a trail of footprints and orange crumbs. He decided to follow the trail and see where it lead. He followed the trail and found it led back to the Shepherd's garrison which then led to Panne's room.

"I know you're out there man-spawn. Whatever business you have with me, make haste with it. I have matters that need to be taken care of." Panne said from inside her room.

"Hi Panne, I was wondering about the trail of orange crumbs so I decided to follow it and it led here." Robin saw quite a few with carrot ends with bite marks on the edge lying on the ground.

"I suppose I did leave a few crumbs in some areas. I found these carrots just lying in the snow. Why would people just leave carrots laying around in the snow?" Panne said as she took a bite of a carrot.

"Panne, by any chance were these carrots in a rather tall pile of snow?" With two pieces of coal near the carrot and sticks placed into the sides of the piles.

"Where I found the carrots does match your description, but why do you ask?" Panne said curiously.

"Um, Panne those carrots were meant for decoration." Robin said nervously.

"Decoration?" Panne was even more confused now.

"Oh right I guess you never saw a snowman before. A snowman is a object that people create for fun. Sometimes to make the snowman look more realistic, the people put coal onto it to give it eyes and a carrot for a nose." Robin explained.

"Ah so the carrots weren't just scraps that some man-spawn wasted." Panne's confused expression disappeared.

"Yep, they were part of a fun way to pass the time." Robin smiled.

"I want to try building one of these snowmen." Panne started walking towards Robin.

"Huh, really?" Robin said surprised.

"Yes, I have never constructed one of these snowmen before so I will be requiring your assistance." Panne grabbed Robin by his hand.

"I can try and help, but I never have built a snowman before either." Robin said sheepishly.

"What did you say!" Panne said obviously irritated.

"I-I have watched some of the children build them before." Robin said nervously.

"That will suffice. Let's go." Panne yanked Robin's hand.

"Don't pull so hard." Robin said as he was dragged outside.

"So how do we start?" Panne said as she released her grip on Robin.

"Well, you start by rolling a ball of snow until you get it to the size you want it to be." Robin clumped a pile of snow in his hands and started rolling it.

"Well then, so you roll it...like this." Panne revealed her quickly-made snowball.

"Wow, that was fast." Robin gasped in shock.

"So what next?" Panne said anxiously.

"Now you roll another snowball smaller then the first snowball so that it looks more like a person." Robin instructed as he made slow progress on his snowball.

"Now what?" Panne said as she finished the snowball quickly again.

"Now you put the second snowball on top of the first one." Robin said as he continued to make slow progress on his snowball.

"Done, now do you attach the carrot?" Panne said with a carrot in her hand.

"Yep, then add two pieces of coal for the eyes." Robin started rolling his second snowball. Panne attached the carrot and went into the garrison and picked out two small pieces of coal from the not-lit fireplace.

"Done." Panne said as she viewed the results of her work.

"A much better snowman than mine." Robin chuckled as he looked at his much smaller and crudely built snowman. Robin rubbed his hands together.

"Why are your hands red?" Panne said concerned.

"Well, I didn't have enough time to grab a pair of gloves and you sounded so anxious to build a snowman and I had to give you an example so now u have cold hands." Robin nervously chuckled.

"Here." Panne put her hands around Robin's.

"U-uh, thanks." Robin blushed.

"Man-spawn,your face is turning red as well." Panne said as she put her cheek against Robin's.

"What are you doing?" Robin's face turned even more red.

"When someone is cold, the person should get warm. This is how taguel warm each other. Does it make you feel uncomfortable?"

"It's certainly making my face warmer." Robin swallowed hard.

"And your heart has started pounding extremely fast." Panne chuckled.


End file.
